Stefan's hunger
by Lorelei Candice Black
Summary: CRAZY IDEA! Stefan is hunting and meets Chipmunks, Cullen's, Gremlins...Give it a chance and review please! Now update with Bugs Bunny and 101 dalmatiens.
1. Chipmunks

**Stefan's hunger**

* * *

_Just another one of my crazy ideas... Enjoy!_

_Stefan is out hunting : Chipmunks_

* * *

Stefan was out in the forest, hunting. He had been looking for something different for his diet because he was tired of bunnies and squirrels when he heard something out of the ordinary. Two small voices were speaking:

"It's him Alvin… It's the monster!" The voice sounded very afraid.

Stefan had a very bad reputation among the forest animal… They had all heard about the monster that ate them… It was a story parent animals told their children animals so they would behave… And now he was here… In front of them and obviously hunting and hungry for blood if they concentrated on his weird and dangerous looking red eyes and the blood on his lips or the sharp fangs coming out of his mouth!

"Calm down Theodore, he might hear us!"

"We have to do something, we can't let him terrorise us any longer!" A third said.

"What do you suggest Simon? He's a human… We're too small to be able to do anything against him!" The voice called Alvin replied.

"Maybe if we ask the other animals for help…" Theodore suggested in a terrified voice.

"Who is here?" Stefan asked, looking frantically around him for the people that were speaking.

"He heard us!" Theodore exclaimed in a trembling voice.

"Shhh… he might go away if we keep quiet!" Simon replied hurriedly.

"I'm not going anywhere, show yourself! I'm not afraid of you!" Stefan yelled, looking all around him.

"Of course he's not afraid of us, he's as tall as a giant!" Alvin said.

"Alvin, I believe real giant don't exist and if they did they would be much taller than him!" Simon said.

"Show yourself if you don't want me to hurt you!" Stefan growled.

"If we don't show ourselves he can't find us… We'll be safe!" Alvin said.

"I won't hurt you if you show yourself… I just want to know who you are!" Stefan said, trying to keep calm. He managed to change his face back to normal. His fangs were now gone, along with his read eyes, leaving room for his usual green ones.

"What do you think Alvin?" Simon asked.

"He seems nice enough." Theodore said.

"You didn't think he seamed nice when you said he was a monster!" Alvin said.

"But look at his pretty green eyes! He has to be nice!" Theodore said.

Stefan looked around him. Obviously they could see him… All he could see were weird squirrels.

One of them, the tallest, took a deep breath and stepped forward.

"Hello Mister animal killer, I'm Simon and these are my brothers Alvin and Theodore!"

Stefan opened his eyes widely, blinked and fainted from the shock. He woke up to tiny furry hands caressing his cheeks.

"Maybe we should tie him up while he's out of it!" Alvin's voice said from under his chin.

"I think we shouldn't! He could be our friend!" Theodore's voice said from his cheek.

"I don't hear his heart…" Simon's voice said from somewhere in his chest.

"That's because I'm a vampire!" Stefan replied as he slowly stood up.

He saw them all gasp and blink. They were afraid again.

"I won't hurt you now that I know you speak… I only eat animals because I don't want to hurt humans…" Stefan explained.

"But your hurt animals!" Alvin exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger his way.

"I'm sorry, I really didn't know what else I could do if I didn't want to starve myself!" Stefan replied.

"Well, you can't eat us! Why don't you eat bunnies? They're mean little thing!" Simon suggested as Theodore and Alvin avidly nodded.

"I usually do…" Stefan said.

"Are you the one who eats entire families of bears and deer?" Theodore asked in a timid voice.

"What? No! It's way too much blood for me! I don't need so much blood… Usually a couple of bunnies or squirrels are enough!" Stefan said.

"The ones who eat big animals have yellow eyes Theodore, the stories are pretty clear on that!" Simon said.

"Wait, Yellow eyed creatures like me who feeds on animal's blood?" Stefan asked.

"Yes… We were told that the sun makes them sparkle like diamonds!" Simon explained.

"I've never heard of this…" Stefan was shocked…for many reasons.

"We were told they hunted mainly in the northern forests, that's why we just moved here… It's so sunny they won't come… but now you're here… We have to move again!" Alvin said.

"You don't have to move, I'm the only one with this special diet around and I give you my word I won't hurt you…" Stefan said.

"I told you we could trust him and his green eyes!" Theodore told his brothers with a smile.

"So… hum… I don't mean to be rude but… What are you exactly?" The vampire asked the little furry creatures.

"We're chipmunks!" The three of them said in one voice.

"We were looking for a place to stay for the winter but it's not easy… Squirrels take everything!" Theodore complained.

"Well… My brother and I live in a big house not very far from here… I'm sure he wouldn't mind to the three of you staying in a room as long as you don't steal his Bourbon." Stefan suggested.

"Will he eat us?" Theodore asked.

"I doubt it! Damon mocks me for my diet… If you stay out of his way he'll let you be!" Stefan reassured the little chipmunk.

"Do you have frozen waffles? We love those!" Alvin asked.

"I'm not sure but we can get them!" Stefan said, standing up and offering his hand for the three brothers to travel on.

The three brothers walked a bit on the side and concerted for about 5 minutes before they climbed on Stefan's hand and arm and let him carry them to his house.

As soon as he walked inside, his brother's voice said:

"Back already Stefan? What did the animal of the forest finally ganged up on you?"

The chipmunks laughed.

"Actually no but…Do you mind hosting some new friends I made there?" Stefan asked as he slowly made his way to the living room where his brother was sitting with a glass of blood in his hand.

"Friends? You made friends in the forest?" Damon asked incredulously.

"Furry friends… Three furry friends…" Stefan said slowly showing himself to his brother who widened his eyes when he saw the three chipmunks.

"Chipmunks?" Damon asked as he stood up.

"You know about them?" Stefan asked.

"I've heard of them… Talking squirrels…" Damon replied.

"We are NOT Squirrels! Squirrels are dirty and mean little things!" Alvin said in an offensive way.

"Yeah, that's what I've heard… Anyway, why do you want them here? I thought you were all about eating cute defenceless animal?" Damon asked his brother.

"They speak… They're people!" Stefan replied.

"Okay…" Damon said.

"So, can they stay?" Stefan asked.

"Sure, we have enough empty rooms…" Damon said with a shrugged of his shoulders.

The rest of the day, Stefan organised a room for his three new buddies. He also went shopping and got them their favorite foods. Since they loved to sing, he got them a TV and a karaoke machine.

"Aren't you doing a bit much for the little things?" Damon asked Stefan after he watched his brother put the chipmunks to sleep like he would children.

"I like having them around… It's like being human and having children…" Stefan replied.

"If you say so…" Damon said.

After that, Stefan told his brother what the Chipmunks had told him about the yellow eyes vampire of the north.

"Sounds like Cold ones… I've heard about them but I've never seen one to drink animal blood… Probably why they have yellow eyes…" Damon answered.

"I want to look for them… Meet them…" The green eyes vampire said.

"Are you forgetting your new little friends?"

"Could you watch over them for me please? I'm sure they can take care of themselves… Just make sure they have enough to eat and keep their room clean… Anything they break or soil I will replace as soon as I come back…" Stefan asked his brother. After all, their relationship was better now… He would do this for him right?

"Fine, I'll look after the Chipmunks! But you better not take too long!" Damon said as his brother thanked him and rushed to his bedroom to pack his bag.

* * *

When he woke up the next morning, Damon found the younger chipmunk, Theodore, rolled up in his neck, cuddling.

He sighted.

Stefan had a big heart and somehow now he had to take care of three child like chipmunks…

Well, maybe it was his one chance to feel human…

* * *

** Son, what did you think? Crazy? Stupid? Good?**

**Review please!**

**Another chapter to come!**

**Keep reading me!**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	2. Cullen's and Gremlins

**Stefan's hunger 2**

* * *

_Second part of the story. _

_Stefan is out hunting : Cullen's and Gremlins_

* * *

Stefan had just left his brother in the Boarding house with the Chipmunks so he could look for the yellow eyes Cold ones who shared his diet.

On the way he hunted a bit and made sure the animals couldn't talk before he ate them… Also he saw them in a different way now… They talked among themselves… They saw him as a monster… What could he eat on if even animals had loved ones?

It took him a few days but here he was, standing alone in front of 7 sparkling Cold ones. He had run all the way to Washington state's forest.

"My name is Stefan Salvatore… I'm a vampire… I mean you no arm…" Stefan said.

"My name is Carlisle Cullen… We maintain a permanent residence around here and this is our hunting grounds… We would appreciate it if you would refrain from hunting humans while you're here!" The leader, a blond man, said.

"I actually don't drink form humans… I eat from animals… I've been told I wasn't the only one and was looking for someone who shared my diet… To know I wasn't the only one…" Stefan said.

"I can't read his mind Carlisle!" The bronze haired boy, apparently the youngest, said.

"Well, this is my family. My wife Esmee, and my children Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice."

"It's nice to meet you." Stefan said.

As he was about to shake hands with Edward, he said:

"Edward Mason?"

"Do I know you?" Edward asked with surprise.

"Chicago, 1922… I was in a dark period… A ripper period… We fought because we went for the same prey…" Stefan said.

"I remember now… It was a man who had just rapped a young girl… He had a long history of raping and killing women…" Edward said in recognition.

"Who won the blood?" Emmett asked, eager to know if the new comer would turn out to be a good fighting partner or not.

"I don't really remember…" Edward lied.

"We have perfect memory Edward…" Jasper reminded his brother.

"It meant you lost!" Emmett yelled with joy evident in his voice.

"Well, that period of my life is actually kind of blurry for me too…" Stefan said to the family that would become, he knew it, very good friends of his.

He followed them to their house where they talked for a while before Carlisle got a phone call about weird creatures terrorising a small town.

Stefan decided to go with them. He wanted to use this opportunity to get closer to them and to learn more about the weird creatures they were going to hunt down.

"Apparently they are called Mogwai or Gremlins…" Carlisle informed them as they ran to the place.

"I've never heard of them…" Stefan said.

"A few of them are actually very nice and sweet, but most of them are mean. If you wet them 5 new creature comes out, if you feed them after midnight they transform into really bad creatures and the light of the sun kills them… If they are fed after midnight, the creatures they become eats humans or anything they find…" Carlisle said.

"They could destroy a town?" The green eyed vampire asked.

"Yes… They are very smart… So they are dangerous!" Carlisle said.

* * *

It took them a whole day to arrive to the small town and when they arrived it was night. They decided to separate and meet again in the morning in the local motel.

Stefan was excited…

He wanted something new for his diet… he was going to get it. He immediately jumped in action and easily caught one of the ugly green creatures. He could see Rosalie already drinking from one so he tried it.

They were actually really tasty and he wanted more! He thought it was even better tasting than human blood, and it was saying something!

"They're tasty right?" Emmett asked Stefan.

"Yes… I'm actually thinking of keeping one for home… if they are so easy to multiply I can keep it locked in the basement in a special room and always have fresh blood without hurting any humans…" Stefan suggested.

"Not a bad idea… One wouldn't be enough for us though… We need much more blood than you do apparently!" The bear like man said before jumping and eating another one.

Stefan had a lot of fun that night. They realised that as soon as they had drained the creature, apparently called a Gremlins, it became a flake of green viscous and sticky stuff. However, if they threw it in a fire right after draining it, it burned and didn't leave many traces behind.

Slowly, Stefan realised that the Cullen's eyes were turning green…a very light green with still hints of Gold… Maybe of they kept on the Gremlin's diet their eyes would definitely change for green… It would be a better blending–in colour…

By morning, every creature was killed and Stefan had forgotten to keep one for himself.

"Carlisle, we have a problem…A human saw us feed…" Jasper said, pointing to a young man with a bag in hand.

"I won't say anything I swear! I'm just happy you helped us getting rid of them…" The boy said.

"Do you know how they came to be?" Stefan asked.

"It was my fault… It was an accident really but… it doesn't change that it's my fault… if I had watched over Gizmo more…" The boy said, pointing to his bag.

"So, you could make more of them?" Stefan asked.

"Yes… but I won't, don't worry!" The boy replied looked very tired and had bruises all over him.

"I actually would like to be able to take some home with me… To be able to feed without killing innocent animals or humans…" Stefan said.

The boy looked doubtful.

"I don't know… It could be dangerous…" The young man said, unsure.

"You can trust us… We will be careful and capable of handling any accidents!" Carlisle said, liking the idea too. If they could have green eyes, they would be able to blend in better than with their actual gold ones.

"Okay then… Come home with me, we'll do this in the dark…" The boy said, leading them to his house.

After that, he explained to them how everything happened and repeated them the three important rules. Then he dropped a little bit of water on Gizmo's back and 5 little fur balls came out of it.

Stefan took one while the Cullen took 4 and they left town. They separated ways in the woods.

"Keep in touch Stefan, we could go hunting together anytime!" Edward said as Stefan shook hands with the Cullen family.

"I definitely will! Thanks again…" Stefan would miss them but he had in his pocket their phone number and addresses and he knew he had made new friends.

* * *

On the way, Stefan made sure to feed the creature a little and in the morning.

When they both arrived to the Boarding house, Stefan took a big breath:

How will Damon react to the fact he had brought yet another animal in?

After all, this one was for feeding purposes only so Damon won't mind right?

Actually, maybe Damon will even like the Gremlin's taste since it's better than human blood!

Coming in the house, Stefan was greeted by Damon and his Chipmunk friends dancing. Damon was on the floor while the chipmunks were on the table, next to him and they all seamed to be having a lot of fun.

"Stefan!" The three furry friends said in one voice as Damon turned the music down and came to join him.

"What's in the box brother? Please tell me you're not thinking of opening a animal friendly house!" Damon said, eyeing the box with worry.

"It's nothing like that... It's a gremlin!"

Seeing 4 pairs of interrogating eyes, Stefan told them how he met the Cullen's and everything that had happened up to his leaving the small town with the box and his idea.

"You actually want to eat it?" Damon asked.

"They taste better after they morph... After they've been fed after midnight... I'm sure you'll like it too brother! We just have to secure a room in the basement with cages and everything!" Stefan said excitedly.

"But you're not changing your mind and eating us right?" Alvin asked.

"Of course not, you are family now!" Damon replied. He had grown soft for the three fur balls and actually loved it when Theodore found his way to his neck in the night.

They spend the rest of the day installing a secure room in the basement with cages, locks, a flame thrower in case of problems and basic food as well as a few bottles of water. When they were sure the cages were secure enough, they dropped a bit of water on the Gremlin in the box and put the results in different cages. They cave them food and left before they grew attached to them.

After midnight, Damon and Stefan went down to feed them and the next day they found cocoons where the Gremlins should be. They went down to check once more in the late afternoon and found the green creatures.

"Wow... Those things are ugly!" Damon said.

"I know, but they are tasty... Go ahead and try!" Stefan said excitedly as he opened one cage and grabbed the creature.

He fed and threw the results in a big bow they had placed there far the occasion. Once full, they would just burn its contents.

Stefan turned to his brother who had grabbed another of the creatures and was drinking. He seemed to be enjoying himself greatly.

"You were right brother... They are better than human blood... We should always have some around!" Damon said before they dropped water on one again and filled the other cages.

"I'll go buy more cages tomorrow..." Damon said before the two brothers went back upstairs to play with the Chipmunks.

* * *

When he looked at his phone the next day, Stefan had a waiting message from Edward. He had met a girl, a human girl that he really liked... he loved actually... Stefan called him back and while Edward told him all about his Bella and how he was trying to stay away from her, Stefan told him about Elena and how she couldn't choose between Damon and him.

He hung up knowing he would get to introduce his brother to the Cullen's soon.

* * *

**What did you think? Was it good or bad?**

**A review please?**

**Keep reading me,**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	3. Incident

_**Stefan's hunger 3**_

The Cullen's had just gotten home and they were now working on installing a special place in the basement for the Gremlins. Emmett and Jasper had ran directly to a special store and came back later with a lot of cages and locks. It took them a while but eventually everything was ready and they were dropping water on the little furry beings to multiply them

.

Carlisle thought it would be a good idea to keep one separate from the others to study in his lab but decided to be careful and to lock it really well. Maybe one of them would turn out as nice as Gizmo had been but it was also possible that none of them would. They had seen enough to know not to trust those creatures.

The next day, they fed the Mogwai after midnight and a few hours later, they had gremlins to quench their thirst. The corpses were immediately burned into an incinerator that Edward and Alice had installed. Carlisle had been pretty specific about this one rule:

**Always make sure to burn the body!**

Indeed, they didn't know what their venom could end up doing to a creature like that and they didn't really want to find out.

Over the days, they found their eyes turning into a deep green and it made them look much more human. They decided they would still go hunting big animals once in a while, not only to keep their eyes in a lighter green, but also because it was fun.

One day, about 3 weeks after they began the "gremlins diet", Emmett screwed up. Just like always he had fed but Rosalie was waiting for him upstairs and he was so eager to join her that he threw the corpse and ran upstairs. If he had looked back, he would have seen that it had fallen beside the incinerator. He would have seen that he left some venom in the beast and he would have seen life slowly coming back to it.

The next day, Carlisle, Jasper and Edward were making their way downstairs to feed before going in town but heard a lot of noise behind the heavy and super secure door they had installed.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"I don't know… It sounds like banging on the door…" Carlisle said.

"Emmett was the last one here…" Jasper said.

"Let's go and see… But we need to be careful!" Carlisle decided.

They called the others and while Edward opened the door, Emmett was on his knees, blocking the way out near the floor and Jasper blocked the way up. Rosalie, Alice and Esmee did the same thing, blocking the corridor in case one of the gremlins managed to get past the boys.

Edward opened the door in one quick move and the site in front of them was quite amusing. The bright light from the corridor was making the gremlin on the floor sparkle. It didn't make it any prettier though as Alice said out loud. The gremlin had immediately been held in a tight grip by Emmett and looked at them in the eyes and said:

"Let me go, let me go, let me go." He kept saying it over and over again and couldn't get out of Emmett's grip.

"I wonder why he didn't free the others…" Jasper said.

"Let me go! I'm the boss! Listen to me!" The creature was saying in its little voice.

"They're mainly selfish creatures…" Carlisle said as Emmett ripped it to pieces and threw it in the incinerator.

Suddenly, it was very quiet and everyone looked at Emmett.

"It's not my fault! Rosalie was waiting for me upstairs with the new lingerie she bought with Alice… What was I supposed to do? I hurried!" The big guy said.

"You should have taken your time to do it right Emmett!" Carlisle said.

"No sex for a month!" Rosalie said.

"What? Come on Rosie… Don't say this… Please… How will I deal?" Emmett said as he went to his knees and begged her.

"No… You need to learn your lesson Emmett… You need to learn to think before you act! Imagine what could have happened?" Rosalie said as Esmee nodded her head.

"What will I do all night?" Emmett asked.

"What does Edward do all night?" Rosalie replied before she left the room.

"What? I'm not going to spend all night watching over Bella Swan sleeping! I mean I like her and she's fun when she falls down all the time but please…" Emmett said as Carlisle tapped him on the shoulders and said:

"Open a book."

"A what?" Emmett said, not sure he had heard right.

Everyone chuckled and after feeding, like they had intended to do at first, they went upstairs. Edward called his new friend Stefan and informed him of what almost happened before going to check on his precious human Bella.

* * *

**What did you think?**

**Any idea on what I could introduce next?**

**Reviews are always good, I love them; Please REVIEW!**

**Keep reading me**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	4. A Christmas Special

**Stefan's hunger**

_A Christmas special_

It was the night before Christmas and all was calm around the Salvatore Boarding house in Mystic Falls, Virginia...

This year, a lot of people were sleeping at the Boarding house for Christmas.

Of course Stefan and Damon were there, along with the three Chipmunks they had adopted, but also Elena and Jeremy Gilbert with Alaric were spending these wonderful days in the Boarding house.

It was very cheerful for all of them.

On the chimney, 8 stockings with their names on it were hung. A big evergreen tree had been installed in the middle of the living room of the Boarding house. It was richly decorated and very beautiful, just like the whole house. Garlands were hung all over the house, candles were light, and branches of holly were hung above the doors… Christmas carols were also sung by all of them, joyfully.

Everything was perfect and magical.

Over the evening, they got a video call from the Cullen's and they exchanged season's greetings. It also allowed Elena and Bella to get to know each other a bit and the Cullen were finally introduced to the Chipmunks.

Bella and Elena spent a while talking to each other and while Bella was frustrated that Edward didn't allow them to go further than a simple kiss, Elena made her jealous when she informed Bella that she was having sex with Stefan on a regular basis. Both boyfriends tried to pretend they didn't hear anything but it wasn't easy when both of their brothers (Emmett and Damon) teased them.

After that, they all ate and Damon let Alaric join him in feeding the Gremlins in the basement. Once again, he had to fight Alvin who wanted to come. He kept telling his little friend that it was too dangerous for someone as small as he was but the warning lasted only a day and Alvin asked the same question everyday.

"Since it is Christmas' eve we're giving them something better tasting than usual…" Damon explained as they pushed some cookies and chocolate candies into the cages.

After an evening full of joy and fun, it was finally time to get some sleep and since Theodore, Simon and Alvin were the only ones still believing in Santa Claus, they all waited until the little ones went to bed to be able to put their gifts under the tree without them seeing it.

When they were done, the tree was surounded by colorful boxes and the stockings were full of candies.

"Well, let's get some sleep now… We'll see if we've been nice or naughty in the morning!" Damon joked before he went to his bedroom where Theodore had now taken a permanent residence.

Of course the blue eyed vampire had been a little bit shaken up in his habits at first but he didn't mind, he loved the little Chipmunk and liked having him close. He hated when the poor little thing had nightmares. The little guys brought a fatherly side to him and he could see that Elena liked the changes she saw.

"Did you stay behind longer to leave Eggnog and cookies for Santa?" Theodore asked sleepily.

"Yes buddy, I did… Now get some sleep… You'll see your gifts tomorrow morning… I'm sure Santa will be generous with you…" Damon replied with a soft smile.

"I've been a very good boy this year!" He replied as he snuggled closer to Damon's warm neck.

"Yes, you have." Damon replied as sleep slowly too him over.

Each Salvatore brother had a special relationship with the three Chipmunks. Damon spent his night comforting Theodore, read his favorite books with Simon and joked around with Alvin. Stefan read to Theodore, held his diary with Simon ( who had taken to keeping a diary too) and watched cartoon with Alvin. They were a family now and Damon was looking for a way to keep the little ones with them forever… Could they be changed into vampire?

…

Stefan was in his bedroom and he couldn't sleep.

Elena was sleeping in another room and she had been distant with him lately.

The Chipmunks had brought a new life in their house and everything that had happened lately had changed his big brother so much that Elena couldn't stop herself from admiring him… Stefan could understand it but this didn't stop him from being frustrated and a little jealous.

Suddenly, he was interrupted in his thoughts by a noise down the stairs.

Since his super hearing abilities told him that he was the last one up, he got out of bed and walked down the stairs in only his Christmas themed boxers (with a raindeer on it) and into the living room to see a fat old man dressed like Santa drinking from the glass of Eggnog they had left out.

Stefan saw red.

He was already not in a good mood because his girlfriend was eyeing his big brother and now someone was inside their house without being invited! How dare he?

He couldn't let this pass, especially since they needed to protect their secret blood source: The Gremlins.

He also remembered the Chipmunks…

They were like their children and he couldn't have them threatened by some crazy old guy who dressed like Santa Claus…

The only other explanation was that he was actually Santa Claus but Stefan was over 160 years old and knew that Santa Claus didn't exist… It couldn't be him so this was an intruder…a robber…Someone that needed to die before he could do any arm to anyone.

Only a few seconds had passed and Stefan didn't let the man say anything before he broke his neck.

As the heavy body fell to the floor, Damon rushed down the stairs.

"What did you do you idiot? Wrong Claus Stefan!" Damon whispered angrily.

"I killed a robber, what did you think I did!" Stefan replied as he rolled his eyes.

"Can't you hear the bells on the roof? Can't you hear the hearts beating fast?" Damon whispered hurriedly.

"This can't be!" Stefan said with wide eyes before he rushed out the door, followed closely by his brother.

They looked up and saw a sleigh with several Reindeers parked on the roof.

"It's impossible!" Stefan said in awe.

"We're vampire Stefan, we know witches and werewolves...nothing is impossible!" Damon replied.

"Why didn't we see anything the years before?" The younger brother asked.

"Maybe it's because there wasn't any children where we were staying back then!" The blue eyed vampire said in an angry tone as they stepped back inside to see the old man still on the floor.

"Oh my gosh… I killed Santa Claus…" Stefan said in horror.

"Good job Stefan, very good job! What are we going to do now?" Damon said in anger, already seeing Theodore big sad eyes in his head.

"I'm going to call Carlisle, he has to know what to do!" The green eyed brother said as he got his phone out and dialled the familiar number.

"You do that, I'll go up on the roof and see if there is something the Reindeers can tell us." Damon replied and left the house, not letting Stefan say anything.

…

"Hello?" Carlisle said over the phone.

"Carlisle, thank god you answered, I was afraid you might be…busy! I did… I did something horrible!" Stefan said in a panicked tone.

"What is it?" Carlisle asked, concerned.

Edward could be heard on the back ground.

"I just killed the real Santa Claus!"

After dropping this big shocking news on the Cullen's, Stefan explained to them what happened but sadly, there was nothing they could do. They didn't even know that Santa existed before Stefan told them.

…

Damon came back inside the house just as Stefan hung up his phone.

"They said it happens at least once every year. Santa is a magical being. He'll be up in a couple of minutes…" Damon replied as he rubbed some lotion the red nosed Reindeer had given him on Santa's broken neck.

"They talk?" Stefan asked, bemused.

"Yes, they have some kind of magical crystal around their neck that allows them to speak. Now we need to go back upstairs because if Santa sees us when he awakens, he will not give the boys their gifts!" Damon replied as he pushed his brother up the stairs.

"What? But we can't… We need to speak with him! It's Santa, Damon!"

"Yes, and you just killed him! Do you want Elena to know you killed Santa Claus? He can't come back to life if someone is watching him! Now come, he's late on his deliveries!" Damon said as he pushed Stefan harder up the stairs and into his bedroom.

…

Once in his bedroom, Stefan called Carlisle back and told him what happened and let them listen through the phone as Santa's heart came back to life. Soon, there was the traditional _'Ho Ho Ho!'_ and the sound of the magical sleigh leaving the top of their roof.

…

When he got back in bed, Damon carefully put Theodore back in his previous place against his neck and covered him gently with a tick cover he had gotten just for him before he closed his eyes and let sleep take him over until the next morning.

…

The next morning, everyone was awoken by the Chipmunks yelling cheerfully all around the house that Santa came and left lots of presents for everyone. Smiling, they all walked down the stairs and the present distribution started.

Of course the Chipmunks had been very spoiled by everyone but they all got presents they liked and it was a joy filled moment.

To amuse everyone while breakfast was being prepared, the three little guys started to sing Christmas Carols in a magical and beautiful chorus that had them all in awe.

It was a very happy morning and Stefan was glad to see his big brother was keeping the events of the previous night quiet… Telling everyone that he had killed Santa Claus wouldn't make him the most popular guy around town or in Elena's heart…

* * *

_I know it's silly... I just felt like it... At first I wanted to have Stefan drinking the Reindeer but since they have the Gremlins, he had no reasons to loose control..._

_What did you think? _

_Please REVIEW!_

_I really want to know what you think of this!_

_MERRY CHRISTMAS!_

_Lorelei Candice Black_


	5. Valentine's day special

_**Valentine's day special **_

or

**_How Cupid got himself killed for doing his job..._**

Cupid had a special job to do today: make Elena Gilbert fall in love with Damon Salvatore, her actual boyfriend's big brother... Why did the Power That Be decide that they should ever be together? He didn't know... he didn't care either... It wasn't in his habit to question orders and he wasn't about to start now!

He entered the Boarding House and magically appeared flying up in the air in a corner of a living room. He grabbed his bow and discreetly shot an arrow in Elena's back while she was watching Damon.

"Well, looks like my job is done here!" He whispered with the self satisfaction he felt every time he successfully coupled up people that were on his list without being spotted.

"Hey, who are you? what did you do?" A green eyed vampire asked him.

He shot his eyes wide open...

He had been sighted...

The newly formed couple was oblivious to everything and Cupid was alone... He was about to disappear when the green eyed monster jumped in the air fangs out, caught him with his two hands and drained him dry.

Cupid fell to the floor...dead...

Well, that was what Stefan thought... If Cupid was dead then it meant that his couples would fall out of love right? Didn't this kind of things work like compulsion?

Stefan's eyed grew wide when the little cupid got up from the floor, fully healed, less than a minute after he was drained.

"Stupid, stupid little boy! You really thought you could kill me? I'm a _Cupid_! I'm LOVE and _No one_ can kill love! As long as someone in the world feels love for someone else, then I will NOT be able to die and nobody will be able to kill me!" The little guy in a diaper wings, bow and arrow yelled at Stefan.

Damon and Elena were still oblivious to everything...

"What? ... But... How..." Stefan mumbled.

"I want my revenge! You will regret ever trying to kill me!" Cupid said as his eyes shone with malice.

"And what can you do? You're a lover, not a hater!" Stefan replied smugly.

"Oh, I can do more than you think with love... Don't you know that un-required love hurts also? I can make you love anyone in this world... You won't be able to resist it... Now... Who could your punishment turn out to be..." Cupid said thoughtfully.

"No wait please I'm sorry!" Stefan said quickly.

"Sorry doesn't cut it boy! You tried to hurt love... Love will now hurt you!" Cupid said as he looked through his weird magical parchment.

"Please... You've already hurt me by making my girl fall for my brother!" Stefan pleaded.

Cupid was ignoring him.

"I know... We'll start by making you fall for you're old buddy Klaus!" Cupid said before he tapped Stefan's forehead with his index finger and left, leaving a trail of small red hearts behind him.

"What? No please!... Wait, what do you mean by _start by_..." Stefan yelled but the little angelic looking love man was already gone.

* * *

What was he going to do? Stefan tried to lock himself in his room and to resist the urge he had to run to Klaus but it was getting hard with each passing second...

Of course he knew that Klaus would never love him back... How could he when he was so in love with Caroline Forbes...

Caroline...

Caroline used to be one of his friends... She still was yesterday... Now he just wanted her dead and out of the way so he could be with Klaus...

No...

He had to stop and fight this... it wasn't real... That's what Stefan was trying to convince himself of...

After a few hours, he couldn't hold it anymore and he ran right out of the house and to the mansion, deciding that it wouldn't be that bad to give in for just a few hours... Later Cupid would be satisfied and forgive him... He would just have to beg Klaus or one of the other Mickealson's to compel him to forget!

Yes, That's it!

Stefan knocked on the door of the Mickealson mansion and learned that Klaus wasn't in...

"He's at the Grill, flirting with Caroline... again!" The maid told him.

Stefan jumped back in his car and drove to the Grill... Why did he want to hurt Caroline? Why couldn't he stop himself? It was like the fake feelings in him were controlling everything about him...his every actions...

He entered the Grill only to find Klaus and Caroline sharing a drink.

"You mind if I cut in?" Stefan asked Caroline.

"What?" Caroline didn't understand...

Was Stefan dismissing her? Did he really use this '_dance_' line to get her to leave?

"What do you want mate? I'm busy!" Klaus said in a tone that didn't hide the fact he was annoyed by Stefan's presence.

"Oh come on Love... You can't actually want to be with _her_ do you?" Stefan asked, fully flirting now.

"I know I'm repeating myself here but _what_?" Caroline said with shocked wide eyes.

"Caroline, why don't you do us a favor and go home now?" Stefan told her as he put his hand on Klaus' knee.

Klaus jumped out of his seat and grabbed Caroline's arm and kept her by his side.

"What's wrong with you Stefan? Are you trying to be funny?" He asked his old friend.

"I'm just trying to show you what our destiny is _Klausy_... We're meant to be... I lov..." Stefan was cut by Klaus.

"Don't say anymore Stefan! I don't want to hear it! Caroline, please stay here! Don't leave me alone with him!" The hybrid said as he rushed out of the Grill with Caroline.

"You can't run away from our Love Klaus!" Stefan yelled as he ran after them, making everyone turn to him with raised eyes and amused looks.

It went on like this for a few hours... Stefan running after Klaus who was desperately trying to hide from his friend from the 20's. They must have ran into every single street of Mystic Fall's before Klaus locked himself in his house. At some point, Caroline grew tired of running with Klaus so she went home, telling him '_good luck_' with escaping what now looked like a super crazy Stefan!

Stefan kept on making up new cute nicknames for Klaus and the hybrid didn't understand anything ... Why was this happening? What was wrong with Stefan?

This little charade went on for a couple of weeks, after which Stefan was miserable and Cupid appeared in front of him and, with the simple pressure of a finger, took his unwanted love away.

* * *

Stefan didn't wait for anything else to happen and he jumped in his car, driving like a maniac until he finally reached Forks and the Cullen's. He quickly explained the situation to them and they gladly offered him a place to stay until he sorted things out.

"It's over now Stefan, don't worry!" Esmee said gently.

"I wish I could believe you but I can't help but think that this thing is not close to being over..." Stefan replied just as Cupid appeared in front of him.

"Oh he's so cute!" Bella exclaimed before she looked down and settled herself in Edward's arm, not willing to upset the little creature.

"Thank you young beauty! To reward you for your impeccable taste I'm going to make Stefan's next punishment a way to help you getting rid of an un-required love interest!" Cupid said.

"Mike?" Emmett asked.

"Eric?" Alice asked.

"Tyler?" Jasper asked.

"Jacob?" Edward asked.

"Seth?" Esmee asked.

"Embry?" Carlisle asked.

They were all having a lot of fun watching Bella blush.

"Well, that's quite the fan club you've got there!" Stefan joked, forgetting he was trying to get Cupid's attention away from him.

"Well, how about the most persistent of them all?" Cupid replied.

"Mike then!" Rosalie said.

"Jacob for sure!" Jasper said.

Then the family started a small argument about which one of those two boys were the most persistent.

"Mike gave up a couple of times... Jacob is the most persistent!" Bella said, deciding to break up the fight they were having.

"Exactly charming Bella.. Pretty AND Smart... Miss Hale you should take a page out of Bella's book!" Cupid said before he looked at Stefan with a glint in his eyes and taped his forehead once more before disappearing, barely escaping Rosalie's rage full attack.

"Um... It's okay... As long as I don't know where to find him... I can resist this!" Stefan said, trying to convince himself.

"Oh... Um... Stefan I'm sorry but Jacob is supposed to come and pick me up in a few minutes... He insisted... I couldn't say no without hurting his feelings and being rude..." Bella said, looking truly sorry.

"Looks like the mutt is early!" Edward announced as someone knocked on the door.

Of course it was Jacob...

Emmett answered the door and found it funny to invite the young boy to come in...

Stefan couldn't look away... He was having a harder time resisting than with Klaus... Why? How come he found this Jacob guy hot? why did he want to kiss him and touch him? He couldn't get any kind of control on what he was feeling or doing...

Everyone else looked amused...

"What's going on?" Jacob asked as Stefan stood up and took his shirt off.

Why? He had no idea but he wanted to do it.

"Come and sit right here my Love and I'll explain it all to you!" Stefan said like a love sick fool, looking a freaked out Jacob right in the eyes.

"What? Are you nuts? Who are you?" Jacob asked backing off slowly while Stefan walked toward him.

"I'm your love sweet biceps man of mine... Come with me and I'll rock your world!" Stefan said with a flirting smirk he copied from his brother.

Jacob looked at Bella and the rest of the Cullen's for help or at the very least an explanation but they were all too busy laughing their asses off, even the always calm doctor.

Jacob ran out of the house while Stefan flexed his arms.

Stefan caught up with him just outside his friend's house and backed the poor wolf against a tree.

Once again, Stefan couldn't control his actions... He tried his best to fight it but he couldn't do a thing about it.

"What do you want leech?" Jacob said, unable to break free.

"Oh... giving out nicknames already wolf-man? Well... What I want is pretty simple...You..." Stefan whispered against Jacob's lips as he sweetly kissed him.

Suddenly Stefan was able to break free for a while and told Jacob:

"Run now before I loose control and have my way with you!"

Jacob didn't need to be told twice and ran away, shifting on the way.

Stefan managed to walk back inside and when the Cullen were done laughing, Emmett and Jasper got a hold of him so he didn't escape.

"I'm so tired of this! I'm sorry okay! Do you hear me Cupid? I'm sorry for trying to kill you! Please just stop this insanity right now!" Stefan yelled at the sky when suddenly Cupid appeared in front of him.

"Fine... I think you've suffered enough! After all, I did make your girlfriend fall for your brother... How about I give you one month of blissful happy love? Let's see... Who is single on my list right now..." Cupid said, looking at his parchment.

"A girl please! And not too old!" Stefan said quickly.

"Fine... Oh, I get it! I've got this girl, Hannah Montana... Or Miley Cyrus... they're the same... Okay, here you go... She's in California, here, that's her address!" Cupid said as he handed Stefan a small note before he disappeared.

"Oh, what have I gotten myself into..." Stefan complained as everyone started laughing again.

* * *

Stefan was on the road, driving toward California.

Why?

Because he couldn't stay in Forks now that he had emotionally scared the future Alpha off... he didn't think he would be able to stand another minute of Emmett making fun of him... Even sweet Bella was laughing at him, how was that any right?

He also couldn't go back to Mystic Fall's right away... he needed to let time pass in order for people to forget about his little public humiliation during his pursuit of Klaus...

Would he ever be able to face everyone ever again?

Just as he was about to put on the Hannah Montana T-shirt he had bought, he heard a loud, annoying, ringing noise...

* * *

Stefan woke up as he fell from his bed trying to reach for his alarm clock to turn it off.

It was nothing... Just another Valentine's day Nightmare...

He slowly walked down the stairs and was greeted by the sight of Damon and Elena laughing happily as they both held the same red arrow with a heart in the end.

"Guys... what is going on?" Stefan asked with a careful tone.

"Oh Stefan isn't it great? Cupid paid us a little visit this morning!" Damon explained as Elena jumped in the arms of the blue eyed Salvatore and started kissing him with all she had.

Right behind the couple, the Chipmunks were clapping and cheering the couple up...

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN NNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!

Stefan sat up in his bed... A nightmare in a nightmare... It had been a while since he had any of those...

He slowly got up, showered, got dressed and looked at his cell phone only to see the date:

**February, 14th**

He didn't have a present for Elena... he also knew that Damon already had one ready... he even knew that Theodore helped him pick it up... Should he be jealous that sweet little Theodore obviously prefered his big brother?

He shook his head to clear it, now wasn't the time to think about this, he needed to concentrate on the date and what he was going to get Elena!

If only Cupid really existed he could ask him for some advises...

What could he get her... Did she even want anything for him or were his dream only a way to warn him that she was slowly falling for Damon and that he was a lost cause?

He shook his head.

Jewelry, flowers and chocolates... All classics that she would love... and he didn't even have to drain Cupid for the idea!

* * *

Had he looked up, Stefan would have seen the same Cupid he had been dreaming off.

The little angel wanted to warn Stefan about his next assignment and after Stefan's reaction to it in the dream he gave the vampire, he had decided to play a little with him...

Now Cupid popped out of Stefan's room and appeared in the Gilbert house were he touched Elena Gilbert's forehead with his fingers, awaking in her head her feelings for Damon.

Arrows were for people that needed to fall in love, Elena just needed for her feelings to be let out and that's exactly what Cupid did.

For the next few hours, Cupid stayed and watched as Elena got ready and left her house to join the Salvatore brothers for lunch.

Cupid followed her and watched as she entered the big house, got hugs and flowers from the cute little Chipmunks and stopped in her track once in front of the two brothers.

It was quite entertaining to see the human girl stop dead in her tracks and hesitate in who she would hug first.

"Elena? What's going on?" Stefan asked her, wondering why she wasn't running in her arms.

"Hum... I hate to do this today of all days but we need to talk..." She told the green eyed vampire who had killed Cupid in his dreams.

Cupid watched hope rise in Damon's eyes while sadness rose in his brother.

"No, it's okay, I get it... I can't say I wasn't warned!" Stefan said.

"What do you mean? " Damon asked him at the same time Elena did.

"I guess last night's dream really was a warning from Cupid.. I swear I'll kill that little fucker next chance I get!" Stefan growled as he turned around, thinking of draining a few Gremlins to pass off his anger.

"Now, didn't you learn anything from the dream Stefan? Do you really want me to do it for real? That part was the truth, you can't kill LOVE!" Cupid said, making his presence known.

"Oh, he's so cute!" Elena gushed.

"Cupid man, nice to see you again!" Damon said in a surprised tone.

"You know each others?" Stefan and Elena asked in the same voice.

"Yes, Damon helped me out a few years ago... A dark angel was working on breaking up every single couple I had created and Damon helped me putting them back together and killing the dark angel. I told him I owed him one and today I'm repaying him." Cupid replied.

"So Elena's feelings aren't real, you've faked them didn't you? You're manipulating her!" Stefan exclaimed.

"No, I just helped her make the decision she would have ended up doing anyway a little sooner than it was supposed to happen because it would have been too late. She would have realised her destiny was with Damon too late and everyone would have been hurt, not just the 3 of you. Now Stefan I suggest you calm down and act nice to me or I won't give you your destined one before a few more years!"

"NOT HANNAH MONTANA!" Stefan yelled, making Elena and Damon look at him like he was crazy and the Chipmunks smile.

"Don't worry, that was just for my own entertainment!" Cupid smirked in a very Damon like manner.

"Who is she?" Stefan demanded.

"Now, why would I tell you anything now? You're going to need to accept that Elena and Damon are destined to be together or you'll never meet the one who's meant for you!" Cupid said before he waved goodbye and popped out of the room, leaving a trail of red heart behind him.

"Hey, what about me? I wanted to ask him when I'll meet love!" Alvin complained.

"Don't worry buddy, I know him, he'll be back soon to check up on us... You can ask him then!" Damon said gently.

"Can I ask him too?" Theodore asked shyly.

"Of course you can buddy!" Damon said.

"I think I'll go for a little walk!" Stefan said before he left the house, leaving his brother and Elena to discuss their new relationship while the Chipmunk ran back happily to their game room.

* * *

**So... I know this is a crazy idea... I wanted to do something special for Valentine's day!**

**what did you think of it? Laughed? Hated it? Liked it? Loved it?**

**As for Hannah Montana... I let my sister choose (I asked her for a girl that Stefan could fall in love with to amuse us and make fun of him!) and she chose her... if you don't like her...picture someone else!**

**Review please?**

**Happy Valentine's day to all of you...even if you are, like me, single once again on this beautiful day... (I personally have come to hate it!)**

_**Keep on reading... I've got a couple more chapters to come up! Can you guess? a flashback to the 20's with a Disney and some Looney toones (bugs bunny, Taz,...) Also the Ninja Turtles might make an appearance in a later chapter... **_

**Suggestions?**

**Lorelei Candice Black**


	6. Camping with the Cullen's

_**Camping with the Cullen's**_

Stefan was starting to get used to the fact his brother was now dating Elena and things were starting not to be too awkward anymore between them.

"Hey Stefan, Carlisle just called while you were in the shower, they're coming for a visit next weekend. Since the boys want to go camping I told him we would all go. They're bringing Bella. You'in?" Damon asked him.

"Sure, camping with the Cullen's might be fun! I wonder how Rosalie deals when camping..." He replied with a smirk.

"Blondie? I'm sure it's a sight to see! No make-up, no mirrors, no fancy clothes..." Damon replied.

"Somehow I think she manages to bring it with her..." Stefan said just as Elena came back in the room.

"I talked about it with Bonnie and Caroline and they're coming too... So are Tyler, Matt and Jeremy." she said.

"Alaric will be coming too, he want to meet Carlisle." Damon added.

"Do we even have enough camping material for everyone?" Stefan asked, not liking that so many people were coming with them.

"Jeremy and I have some, so does Matt and Tyler..." Elena replied.

"Well then, we'll have fun!" Damon said, wrapping his arms possessively around Elena's waist as he softly kissed her neck. Stefan looked away.

.

The next week went by quickly and soon, they were all ready to gather in the cars to head to the camp site.

"We won't have to hike long right?" Elena asked.

"No, don't worry, we'll park pretty close to the camp site." Damon replied reassuringly.

"Aren't we waiting on the Cullen's?" Jeremy asked.

"No, they will be meeting us there... They'll probably be there before us too!" Stefan replied while Alvin, Theodore and Simon settled themselves on Elena, Bonnie and Caroline's lap. He smiled. The boys always found excuses to sit on the girl's lap... They just loved when they petted them.

"Alice just texted me that it was going to be lots of fun." Stefan added on the way after his phone rang.

.

The drive lasted about 2 hours before they arrived and parked their cars next to the Cullen's Volvo and Jeep. After that they hiked about 20 minutes before they saw the small clearing where the Cullen's were done setting their tents up and were working on starting a fire.

Then they all greeted each other and the ones who didn't know the Cullen's yet were introduced. The chipmunks were a little scared and stayed mainly close to Damon.

Bella and Elena, who had talked to each other via web cam only started talking but it wasn't hard to see that Bella didn't like the fact that Elena broke up with Stefan to start dating immediately his brother. She would never do anything like that! For Bella, you could only love one person and the fact that Elena loved first Stefan and then Damon was not understandable.

"Bella Love, are you alright?" Edward asked her as they settled their tent.

"Of course I am..." She replied.

"I know you're not a big fan of camping but I promise you we'll have fun... If in two hours you're not enjoying yourself I promise you I'll take you somewhere else." Her golden eyed vampire told her.

"It's not that... I'm just really disappointing in Elena... How could she leave her boyfriend for his own brother? Wasn't she the one a few month ago who was saying over webcam that Damon was an ass? How could she hurt Stefan like this?" Bella asked, not caring that every vampire outside the tent could hear her.

"You can't always control LOVE Bella, I would know." He told her, kissing her softly on the forehead.

"But what about Damon? How could he hurt his brother like this? I know they have history but still... Poor Stefan... I would never leave you for your brother! That's simply disgusting!" Bella exclaimed as Jasper and Emmett yelled from outside:

"Thanks Bella, it makes us feel so much better to know this!"

Bella blushed but still rolled her eyes as they joined everyone outside. She understood that Stefan and Damon heard her when Stefan smiled sweetly at her and Damon avoided to meet her eyes.

"Bella... I didn't want to hurt Stefan but..." Elena tried to say but Bella said:

"Don't Elena. I don't care about what you have to tell yourself to sleep peacefully." Bella said before she went to stand beside ROsalie who looked at her in approval.

.

They were all around the fire, grilling marshmallows for the ones who could eat and simply talking for the others when suddenly, Emmett came back from hunting looking overly exited.

"What now?" Jasper asked.

"No!" Edward gasped in shock, already seeing what was on Emmett's mind.

"What's going on Em?" Rosalie asked as everyone looked at him.

"You guys will never guess what I just found while hunting!" he said.

"If we're never going to guess it then just come and say it!" Alice replied, annoyed that she didn't see anything.

"I found a rabbit who can talk! His name is Bugs Bunny! He speaks funny but I swear I'm telling the truth!" He said quickly, jumping on the spot, hoping everyone would believe him.

"What"? Elena and Bella said at the same time.

"I swear it's true!" Emmett added.

"Maybe he drank bad blood..." Jeremy suggested.

"Maybe he drank from an animal that was high..." Matt suggested also.

"Well, if chipmunks can talk I'm sure we shouldn't be surprised that Bunnies can too!" Caroline said.

"You didn't eat him right?" Bella asked worriedly.

"What do you think me for?" Emmett replied offended.

"A hungry vampire hunting!" Alvin replied, hidden in Damon's protective lap.

"Yeah well, no, I didn't drink him, I even invited him to join us!" Emmett replied.

"He's coming here?" Esmee asked.

"Yes, he was curious about the chipmunks." The big guy replied.

"Nobody is touching my boys!" Damon growled protectively just as a taller than normal grey rabbit came out of a hole that suddenly appeared behind then, a carrot in his mouth, saying:

"What's up doc?"

Everyone was in shock until Carlisle cleared his throat and said:

"Hello, I'm doctor Carlisle Cullen. Please forgive our shock..."

"You mean you're actually a doctor? That's a first! I'm Bugs Bunny!" The rabbit said, surprising everyone a little more.

"I can't believe it..." Bella said.

"He's so cute!" Caroline exclaimed.

"I was curious about the Chipmunks, I just wanted to meet them." The talking bunny said.

Slowly, Alvin and his two brothers bravely got out of their hiding spot and began talking with Bugs Bunny. Everybody was curious and the tall rabbit answered questions after questions without looking tired. He seemed perfectly fine with being the center of attention. He even explained to them that he could go anywhere from his lair. He could open his "door" on whatever place he wanted to go.

It was decided that Bugs Bunny would stay with them the rest of the week-end and he did. Everything went fine except for the fact that Caroline now couldn't get herself to eat bunnies anymore.

When they parted ways at the end of their little week-end camping trip, the Chipmunks expressed the desire to spend some time with Bugs Bunny in his hole and when the rabbit agreed, Damon gave him their address so he could bring them back in a few days.

.

They got back to Mystic Fall's and put the camping equipment away before they all decided to go to bed.

The next morning, Damon woke up missing the feel of Theodore against his neck. The only time he had slept without Theodore since they arrived was when Elena spent the night with him. Last night Elena had gone home with her brother and Damon was left all alone to sleep. He had a very bad night and woke up worried for 'his boys'.

Around 11 am, everything was quiet in the Boarding house when the door bell rang. Damon went to open it but nobody was standing on the other side of the door. He looked down to see a package. He took it and carried it inside. His brother by his side, just as curious as he was himself.

Damon opened it and gasped in shock when he saw his precious little chipmunks all tied up, crying and unable to speak. He freed them.

"What's happened to you?" He asked as he rushed to give them water and food.

"Alvin was being very excited and Bugs Bunny got tired of it." Simon explained.

"Surely he didn't ship you there?" Stefan asked.

"Yes he did. He was very mean." Theodore said, in tears.

Damon growled and Stefan rushed out, sniffing. They didn't need to speak to know what was going to happen.

For the first time since they got started on drinking Gremlins, Stefan was going to drink some bunny.

.

When he got back, a few hours later, Stefan found the boys quiet in front of the Tv.

"How did it go?" Damon asked him.

"It was hard to catch him but I managed to empty him. Of course he came back to life somehow but he promised to stay away from us and the boys from now on." Stefan explained.

"Good. He better stay away if he doesn't want to get seriously hurt because next time he hurts our boys I will find a way to kill him permanently." Damon growled.

Stefan nodded and Damon asked him in a quiet whisper so the Chipmunk would hear him:

"Was he better tasting than the Easter Bunny you had last year?" Damon meant it as a joke but he chuckled when his brother blushed and decided not to reply to his question.

"So, what are you boys watching?" Stefan asked as he sat by their side.

"101 Dalmatians. We love this movie!" Alvin explained.

"Oh yeah, I forgot they turned this into a children's story... Who would have thought..." Stefan replied.

"What do you mean?" Damon asked his brother, confused.

"The original story, the real one, wasn't as nice as this one is. It didn't have an happy ending and I'm ashamed to say that I helped the original Cruella making her coat... It looked rather pretty actually." Stefan replied, catching the attention of the boys too.

"You knew the real one? They killed all of those dogs?" Simon asked.

"Yes, it was in the 20's, I was still in my ripper days. I just left Chicago and needed a change. She contacted me through another vampire she knew. She wanted a vampire to drain the puppy so that no blood would stain the fur. I didn't want to but Lexi told me it would be a good way to start again on the animal blood diet so I went. It allowed me to get rid of my frustration through killing them all and it made my body adapt to animal blood." Stefan explained.

"You killed them all?" Theodore asked, horrified.

"No, not all... After she had had her 101 puppies for her coat someone brought her a pregnant female dalmatian. She decided she wanted to make a hat, a purse and gloves to go with it. I didn't care much but after the female gave birth to her 12 puppies... I couldn't get myself to kill them... They were so cute and I had already killed so many of them... I helped them escape and gave them to a few nice families... After that I was ready to start on the animal blood diet for good. I left the ripper behind that day." Stefan explained.

"I'm shocked brother... Who knew..." Damon said.

"I know... I'm actually the one who told the whole story to the authorities so they could arrest her but I left my part in it out." Stefan replied.

"Don't worry, that part of me is dead, I won't hurt you." Stefan added, looking at the chipmunk who looked about ready to bolt out of the room.

"You really feel bad about this right?" Theodore asked Stefan.

"Yes, I do. To this day, every time I hear a dog barking or see a dalmatian, I am reminded of all the things I did..." He concluded.

After Stefan's little story, the Chipmunks decided to turn this movie off and to pick another one. They decided on Bambi and ended up crying when Bambi's mother died..

It was better than being afraid though.

"Stefan, where you the hunter who killed Bambi?" Theodore asked him with big innocent eyes.

Stefan couldn't bring himself to break his little heart by telling the truth but he didn't want to lie either because if he didn't kill Bambi's mother, he killed lots of others when on his animal diet so instead he simply looked down.

"Who didn't you kill Stefan?" Alvin asked him with a re probating tone that made Damon chuckle.

"I don't remember ever drinking Lion so I thing you can watch Lion King safely." Stefan replied.

* * *

**So, I know this is short AND crazy.**

**What did you think of it? I don't know how many more crazy idea I will be able to come up with for this but I'm working on it whenever I'm in a crazy mood!**

**Review please?**

**Lorelei Candice Balck**


End file.
